Star Wars: A New Ally (Rewrite)
by Wolf2
Summary: In the Unknown Regions, a mysterious new planet at first treated backwatered and considered primitive, makes its own fate in the galaxy in the Clone Wars. Full descript in first chap. Rated T but ratings will vary depending on chapter. Rewrite.


**Hello everyone, this is Wolf2 bring to you the very first chapter of the rewrite for Star Wars: A New Ally.**

**Now this story was going to start differently with the opening being of my creation and not that of a movie. Also I have set up my own alternate timeline of Earth's history leading up to the film's setting. Another difference is that this story will begin in 2013.**

**I hope no one is disappointed by the new story timeline or changes and rewrite and I hope everyone likes this new story.**

**For all information on who are rusty on their Star Wars terminology and knowledge, here is the name of a website to look up for help: Wookieepedia or wiki/Main_Page**

**Wolf2 does not own any and all copyrights in this story.**

**Chapter is rated possible T or M**.

**Time: Wednesday; 5th of June 2013 AD/CE (Earth's Gregorian/Christian Calendar). Around a year before the Battle of Geonosis, mid 977 After Ruusan Reformation (Galactic Standard Calendar).**

**Place: Planet Bakura, Bakura System, Arkanis Sector, Outer Rim Territories.**

* * *

(_Orbiting above the planet Bakura. 1016 hrs Romeo Time Zone (UTC-5:00)/10:16 AM Eastern Standard Time. Normal Pov_):

Bakura, a rich, green and blue planet, sat precariously so far on the isolated edge of the Outer Rim that if the galaxy itself was a planet and Bakura was a city, it could have been very close to nearly fallen into the scarcely charted 'canyon' of Wild Space and the deep dark 'chasm' of the Unknown Regions.

Although the planet's government had already declared itself independent of both the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems and effectively neutral during the growing tensions of the already nearly 10-year long Separatist Crisis, that didn't stop the CIS from building a military base on the planet and then they had stationed an abnormally large assortment of warships and support ships of the Confederate Navy, such as: 12 Lucrehulk-class battleships, 12 Recusant-class light destroyers, 12 Munificent-class star frigates, 12 Providence-class carriers/destroyers and various other support and troop transport ships.

So far, the knowledge of these ships and the base was kept a secret from anyone except Dooku and certain members of the CIS government and military forces. This was kept a secret mostly because the sensors on the ships could pick up any and all communications going in and out of the system and made sure no one reported the existence of the ships and base without the Confederate commander knowing about it.

The CIS Commander was a Neimoidian male named Dokai Gemedi and he has been living on the armada's flagship, a Providence-class destroyer, for more than a whole month now after he was put in charge of all the ships assorted above the planet by Count Dooku himself as part of what he for now assumes is a massive military buildup for an operation which was largely unknown to Dokai, all he knew was that he was just supposed to watch over the armada and organize the buildup but if he had to guess, it would be Dooku wanted this armada to prepare for war.

Currently Dokai was sitting in the commander's chair on the command center of the bridge tower in the flagship and was looking over the recent updates of the armada on a datapad when TX-10, a masculine advisory droid of the newly created T-series tactical droid, approached him.

"Commander, Count Dooku has contacted us and wishes to speak with you." said the droid in its flat, droning, monotonous voice. The commander looked up from the datapad at the droid and with a surprised look on his face and said 'Very well, patch him through."

The droid gave a small bow with its head and turned to the OOM pilot battle droid at the communications station and the droid then turned to the station and pushed a few buttons and then a normal size, light blue hologram of Count Dooku appeared in front of the Neimoidian.

"_Commander Gemedi, what is the status of the fleet and the troops?_" asked the robotized voice of Count Dooku with no sign of any emotion in his voice.

"My Lord, the fleet is prepared and stands at the ready for you commands. And as for the troops, all 10 million of various series of ground and aerial battle droid units are on the ships and are ready for activation at your command." said Dokai with confidence and pride clear in his voice.

"_That is excellent Commander. Now that the invasion force is assembled, you are to leave the Bakura system and I am sending you coordinates on the star system you are to invade._" said the Count sounding please with the results but still maintaining his stoic attitude.

"Invade a star system? Forgive me for asking my Lord but why should I invade a star system when the Republic could see this as a reason to send a Jedi task force after me and the army and the fleet." asked Dokai, shock and fear more than noticeable in his voice.

"_You need not to worry about the Jedi or the Republic interfering in the invasion; it is a remote star system far in the Unknown Regions. Until now, no one in the entire galaxy knew about it for thousands of years. The Republic and the Jedi would never know you were there. All you need to worry about is finding valuable resources on the planets in the star system_." said the Count calmly.

"Valuable resources?" the Neimoidian said as the fear and shock was quickly replaced by the normal greedy business voice of all Neimoidians as he then rubbed his chin and looked at the floor deep in thought and then looked up to the Count with a confident smile and voice and said "Then in that case my Lord I will more than gladly lead this invasion force. All I would need to know is when you wish for me to go ahead with the invasion."

"_I have already sent you the coordinates and all the information you need to know about the star system, I need you to move the fleet from the Bakura system and leave for the star system immediately or else the Republic will learn of this operation_." said Count Dooku

"It will be done my Lord." said Dokai with a beaming smile and bow as the hologram of Dooku faded away indicating that Dooku cut the transmission. Shortly after the hologram disappeared, a OOM series battle droid turned from its station to the Neimoidian commander and reported, "Sir, we have received the coordinates and information that Count Dooku had sent."

"Good, put the coordinates into the ship's navicomputer and all the information into the ship's databanks. Then have all ships plot a course for the star system and prepare to jump to hyperspace." said the Neimoidian as he reclined comfortably back into his chair and he began to think of the immense wealth and money he could gain from this invasion.

"Roger, roger." replied the droid and soon, the ship's crew and the rest of the fleet were beginning to obediently follow his orders and within a few minutes, all ships began jumping into hyperspace.

**Time: Wednesday; 12th of June 2013 AD/CE (Earth's Gregorian/Christian Calendar). Around a year before the Battle of Geonosis, mid 977 After Ruusan Reformation (Galactic Standard Calendar).**

**Place: Planet Mars, Sol System, Unknown Regions**.

_Subject: NARS 'Independence' littoral combat ship._

_Location: Exiting warp near the planet Mars._

_Status: Active._

_Current objective: Accompanying NARS 'Coronado' littoral combat ship and NARS 'Zumwalt' destroyer in deploying Gold Squadron of SEAL Team Six, Delta Force Squadron A, and 2nd Ranger Battalion of 75th Ranger Regiment to respond to an emergency distress call from and possible attack on US research base that is at the base of the mountain Olympus Mons on the planet's ground surface_.

(_An MV-70H Pawnee in Hanger Bay A on NARS 'Independence'. 1235 hours Romeo Time / 12:35 Eastern Time. NAR Army Ranger Private Buck Zimmer's POV in first person_):

"You boys make sure you're strapped in." said the tail aerial gunner as he strapped into his own seat beside his mounted 7.62mm M134 Minigun and the closed tail ramp as we felt the MV-70H Pawnee lifted off the ground and began to fly into space.

I took his advice and made sure my seat's safety harness was strapped and secured. With that I then looked at the floor through my helmet visor and HUD and drifted into my own thoughts. I still couldn't believe I was being sent on my possibly first time in an actual combat zone. I was still nervous and scared so much that I could actually feel sweat under my helmet and combat uniform.

"Hey Buck, you okay? Your WPSM says your heart is beating a mile a minute." said Specialist Vincent 'Vinnie' Field, my platoon medic, who was sitting in a seat that was two seats on my left. He was with the platoon command team and I was with my squad and were in the seats closest to the tail ramp so we would be the first two groups out of the Pawnee. I turned my head to him though we couldn't see each other's faces through our polarized visors that covered the area around our eyes and upper part of our noses where our helmets couldn't.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous. That's all." I said nervously and looked back at the floor.

"Don't worry Buck, this was probably just some power failure at the base." said one of my squad's automatic riflemen, Private First Class Brandon 'Brand' Johnson, who was sitting two seats to my right and sounding completely relaxed.

"But then why would the SOCOM brass send us, SEAL Team Six, Delta, and three warships in if it was just a power failure? Why not just a group of repair guys and an 'Achilles'?" asked Specialist Michael Rodriguez, one of my squad's grenadiers and was sitting in between me and Johnson, sounding not convinced by Johnson's reasoning of the situation.

"The brass always overreact to everything that has even a slight problem. It's all because of those damn commies in CSTO and this fucking cold war." said Johnson still relaxed.

"That means we're at war and we are soldiers Johnson, which means we have to do our fucking jobs and be ready to fight at anytime and anywhere. Got it dipshit?" said Sergeant John Mann, who was leader of fireteam A from my squad and was sitting in the seat between me and Field, in an almost low and clearly threatening tone to Johnson.

"Yah, yah I got it." said Johnson in an annoyed voice. With that, everyone stopped talking for a minute or two before a question came to my mind and I asked 'So what was this base built for anyway?"

"It was built as a scientific research base for our government to study Mars and began a possible 'terraforming' project and make Mars possible for colonization in a couple of decades or a century from now." answered Sgt Mann in a much less threatening tone.

"So basically we just traveled to Mars to make sure a bunch or gardeners are safe and their greenhouse and gardens aren't destroyed?" commented Specialist Dominic 'Joker' Baxter, my squad's other grenadier and the platoon's jokester and was sitting in the seat across from SPC Rodriguez.

"This isn't a joke Baxter, that base also serves a pre-warning and detection station for any meteorites and/or asteroids that could or could not pose a danger to Earth." said Sgt Mann with his threatening tone directed at Baxter now. Apparently getting the message, Baxter didn't say a word and quickly looked away from the intimidating sergeant. Before anyone could say another word, a turbulent wave had shaken the entire Pawnee and the engines roar became, although barely, audible.

"We just entered the upper atmosphere, get ready for deployment." said Mark Goldberg almost yelling to the rest of the platoon. With that the rest of the platoon checked their 6.8mm Mk 15 or SCAR-M rifles, 7.62mm Mk 17 or SCAR-H rifles, 6.8mm SPC Mk 46 Mod 1 light machine guns, and various other weapons and various types of the sounds of bullets being chambered and/or magazines being loaded.

I checked my sidearm, a .45 ACP Beretta M4 Storm pistol, and pulled the slide back and chambered a .45 ACP bullet into the barrel and strapped it in my sidearm holster that was on my right thigh. I then checked my Mk 15 CQC rifle and its attachments; such as the Aimpoint CompM4 red dot sight, foregrip, and infared laser aiming module. After checking the attachments, I made sure the mag in the rifle was fully in and when I was sure it was, I pulled the charging handle back and let it go as it chambered the first 6.8mm round in.

With my weapons checked and ready, the Pawnee began to shake more and then I could hear an explosion go off near right of the 'Pawnee' and the bird then was violently shaken by the blast from the explosion.

"What the hell was that?!" shouted Specialist John Braeburn, platoon Radio-telephone operator and whom was sitting next to Lt Goldberg, in shock at the explosion. Soon more explosions went off, some near and some far away, and the Pawnee continued to shake violently and, from the sound of it from where I was sitting, the pilots and flight engineers were working hard to make sure the bird was stable and not hit by the explosions.

"We're coming into heavy flak, the pilot said one of our birds just went down." said the tail gunner as he made sure his Minigun was ready for action.

"Which one?" asked Sergeant First Class Highmore, platoon sergeant who was sitting across from Lt Goldberg, concerned.

"I don't know." said the tail gunner. Suddenly a red light lit up the troop bay, sending a gut-wrenching feeling in my stomach.

"Okay, everyone unbuckle yourselves and standup." ordered Lt Goldberg and everyone took off their safety harnesses and got up on their feet. I hesitated before I took my harness off and stood up behind Sgt Mann and in front of Rodriguez.

"Buck," said someone to my right and I turned to see it was Corporal Jedediah 'Jed' Taylor, a designated marksman who sat across from me and he was, despite being several years older than me, one of my oldest friends out of everyone, minus Vinnie, in the Army since we all, as in me, Jed, and Vinnie, had met as kids in our hometown, and he said to me, "Don't worry, you'll be fine out there."

"Hey Johnson, what's that you said about this being just a 'power failure'." said SPC Joker, who was now behind Jed, to Johnson in his old sarcastic 'Joker' tone.

"Shut the hell up Joker." said Johnson from behind me and Rodriguez, sounding like he was embarrassed and didn't want to proven wrong about anything else.

"All of you cut the chatter now and start your equipment checks." ordered SFC Highmore and with that the platoon slowly started to check equipment and when an explosion went off by our bird, the men quickly, but still thoroughly check their equipment and the equipment and gear of every guy directly in front of themselves.

After two minutes, SFC Highmore then shouted "Sound off for equipment check."

From the front of the bird to the tail, each man of the platoon said a number and a 'okay' to confirm each man's equipment was good and ready for the jump. When my turn came, I shouted my number and Sgt Mann's number, as he was the man in front of me and I shouted okay.

When the men were finished sounding off, Highmore then shouted "Are we happy then boys?"

"HELL YES!" shouted every man in the platoon, myself included, with some strange optimism that we somehow managed to muster up. As if on cue, the tail ramp then lowered and the surprisingly strong winds of the thin Martian atmosphere was whirling though the troop bay at high speeds and from my point of view, the Martian sky was bright and I could see red flak exploding in the sky and between the Pawnees behind and beneath us.

Before the chance of any of the enemy flak hitting was ever even brought up, the troop bay's red light turned green and the gut-wrenching feeling in my stomach grew as my eyes widen in fear and panic.

"OKAY GO! GO! GO!" shout Lt Goldberg and SFC Highmore at the top of their lungs as the ushered the rest of the platoon out of the Pawnee. First it was the platoon's FTO, his RTO, Braeburn, then Field who jumped, the my squad's turn came. after Sgt Mann started moving to the opened tail ramp, not even a single look of fear in his movement, and jumped out and then I started, hesitantly, to move to the back and when I reached the edge, I followed the others out the door and jumped out into the Martian sky.

* * *

**Well folks, that's all for now, I hope you enjoyed the remaking of the first chapter and plus I still like to have this chapter dedicated to those servicemen and women who fought and died on June 6th, 1942 in the Battle of Midway and on June 6th, 1944 in the famous Normandy Invasion or D-Day and all battles and conflicts in US history.**

**Again I hope every likes this new story and sorry if it is short and rushed. Plus if you leave review, I hope they are nice but give your honest opinion on the chapter.**

**Have a nice day or night and see ya next time folks.**


End file.
